Scoobydoo DBZ Style
by Vilranda
Summary: Ok well...this is an insane fic. One shot. Ummm...it's basicly DBZ as Scooby-doo...has some K/V in the end...r/f!


Scooby-doo DBZ style

A/N: Honestly this is a pointless fic…..it's cute….I thought it'd be funny to try and do this…I'm not sure how it's gonna work.

If you want a reason as to why I'm doin' this, I'll give u the answer: …..I"M BORED OUT OF MY MIND!!!! My brain has been on overload lately….school will do this to you! At the end of this actually there is a hint of m/m relationship.

I took this from the movie…I'm only doing to the very beginning!

Characters:

Vegeta: Freddie    Yamcha: Velma   Krillin: Daphne   Goku/Kakarot: Shaggy and Scooby is Scooby.

Disclaimer: Don't own Scooby-doo, or DBZ. Scooby-doo is a copyright of Warner Brothers, and Hannah Barna or whatever it's called. Credit also goes to Raja Gosnell the director, and James Gunn the writer of the movie.

------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------------- ----------

            It was a beautiful summer day and the Z fighters were hanging out at Capsule Corp, when suddenly a flying "ghost" wrecked various medical rooms.

            "Come on! Let's go!" Vegeta growled, running to where the 'ghost' was.

            They fought him, and almost won, but the 'Luna-man' grabbed Krillin and took off.

            "Crap," Vegeta muttered.

            "Don't worry. I got a plan," Yamcha said, and quickly explained it.

            Goku and his new 'dog-like' creature Scooby-doo were to hid in a barrel in the Gravity Room. When the Luna-man came around the corner with Krillin, they were to jump out of the barrel, stopping him. Yamcha would send a small blast, knocking an oil bucket over, and Vegeta would turn on the hose, making the 'fire-breathing' monster "all washed up" so to speak.

            "Like chill out Scooby-doo. Stop shaking."

            "Me? That's you."

            "Right. That's me. Sorry."

            Hiding in the barrel, Scooby's tail stuck out of a hole. Laughing the monster burned Scooby's tail. Scooby yelped, jumping out of the barrel. The barrel top hit him on the head.

            "Boo," Luna-man growled.

            "AAHHHH!!" Scooby screamed.

            "Like Scooby-doo!" Goku said, jumping up, back to the monster. "What are you doing? This is no time to--"

            Scooby started making faces, and gestures to try and warn Goku.

            "Oh boy. There's a ghost right behind me isn't there?" fear filling his face.

            "Uh-huh!" Scooby said, pointing behind him. Goku turned and looked. Both faces dropped, fear making their bodies tense.

            "AHHH!" They yelled, as the Luna-man formed a small blast.

            "NOW!" Yamcha yelled, hitting the bucket knocking it over.

            "Goku! RUN!" Scooby said. Goku tried but kept slipping on the spilt oil. The blast the Luna-man formed propelled the two forward. Vegeta jumped out prepared to blast him with water, but instead got knocked down.

            "Dang it Kakarot! Watch it!" (A/N: Ok so well this part isn't in the movie, but it works.)

            "Sorry." And they kept going. Luna-man flew after them.

            The two terrified barrel "people" ran up and down the halls. Goku managed to knock some wood pieces to make a hole so he could see exactly where they were going.

            "Skateboard!!!" Scooby yelled, right before Goku stepped on a skateboard left in the hallway.

            Goku skateboarded down the hall, finally making it to the "warehouse" of C.C. A hook conveniently flew in front of them.

            "Zoinks! Grab the hook Scoob!" Goku yelled. Scooby did what he was told, and the Luna-man flew in after them. Scooby maneuvered them so they knocked Luna-man down into a pile of boxed capsules.

            Vegeta and Yamch flew in shortly after that. Krillin popped up.

            "I'm so over this damsel in distress thing," Krillin growled, face by Scooby's rear.

            "Where's Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, looking around.

            "Like I'm right here man!" Goku chirped popping up.

            "Me too!" Scooby said, floating up besides Goku.

            "Hey Scoob, that was fun. Let's grab another skateboard and, like, do it again, huh?" Goku said, smiling brightly

            "Yeah! Eee-hee-hee-hee!" Scooby said, laughing. (A/N: duh!)

            Suddenly another door burst open, revealing Bulma, a bunch of "fans" and reporters. (A/N: You know like Mr. Pain-in-the-ass….I mean Mr. Satan) Bulma hugged Vegeta.

            "Thanks so much for saving Capsule Corp." Bulma whispered in Vegeta's ear.

            "Who was the Luna-man?" a reporter asked.

            "That's easy. Luna-man is actually…." Vegeta ripped off Luna-man's mask, "…old man Smithers."

            "Old man Smithers?" everyone asked, expect Yamcha who knew. (A/N: Yeep I made Yamcha smart….oh well….hehe Sorry everyone who likes him…)

            "The creepy janitor?" Bulma asked.

            "Smithers wanted revenge after you refused to go out with him."

            "How could you Bulma? I'm a lover-boy of George Clooney-an proportion."

            "How was the Luna-man able to fly?" asked a reporter.

            "I can answer that!" Yamcha said ripping off the costume, revealing a sliver suit.

            "These balloons fill with a highly potent helium, giving the Luna-man, his weightless appearance." Yamcha hit the button, filling the balloons, and watched as Smithers floated up towards the ceiling.

            "And I would have gotten away with it too. If it weren't for you meddling kids! And your dumb dog!"

            "Scooby-dooby-doo!!" Scooby yelled.

            "Gawh!" Goku yelped, sitting up in bed.

            "What's wrong Kakarot?" Vegeta asked alarmed, sitting up as well.

            "Nutting. Just…a really crazy dream…!"

            "Crazy dream?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

            Goku nodded.

            "It was…odd. I don't wanna explain it, I may not make it all the way through without dying from laughter."

            "Whatever Kakarot. Let's go back to sleep."

            "Yes, koi, let's!" Goku said, pulling Vegeta against his chest, and they both fell back to sleep in a matter of minutes.

---------------------- --------------------------- ------------------------ ------------------

Well that's it. Not the best I know, but I really liked that movie, and I was really gone when I wrote this….no not high…just insane….

This has got to be one of the funniest things I've ever thought of…..well there's one more, but I'm still kinda working on that…..I doubt it'll work….yeah.

Veggie: This has got to be one of the stupidest fics you've ever written.

I don't know what the heck your complaining for….you got to be with Kaky at the end.

Veggie: Yes…that's a plus.

Yeah your lucky I decided to do it like that. I actually thought about you during this…knowing you'd be mad at me if I didn't do it like you wanted me too….you know you being my MUSE and all….

Veggie: *sweatdrop* …

You can now tell that Veggie dear didn't give me this idea…

Kaky: Nope my Veggie didn't….I did.

Veggie: Of course the baka did…I mean who else.

Veggie dear I'd so watch what you say…just a little click and I can remove that part

Veggie: NO DON"T!

Then shut up.

Please review!

Thanks!

V


End file.
